Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: JJ, Emily, and Penelope always did something crazy when they went out with the team for drinks. But never this crazy. JJ/Reid, Emily/Hotch, and my personal favorite, Morgan/Garcia.
1. The Craziest Thing Ever

**Here's a new story I just thought of. Read it up.**

Maybe the three of them had way too much to drink that night. But whatever it was, they were more crazier than the normal crazy when they went out on the town together.

Emily, didn't normally hit on the really cute bartender who looked just like Hotch. And the more tipsier she became the more lucky he thought he was gonna get later. Well not, if JJ and Penelope had anything to do with that.

JJ didn't always go up to guys and ask them to dance with her. But this night she was. She wasn't concerned about Will and the chick he had been cheating on her with. She was going to find her a new guy to show off to his face.

And Penelope didn't normally try to scare off all the girls that came Derek's way and make them find some other handsome guy to dance with, but that night she was.

It was about the time when the clock struck midnight, when Pen suggested the most craziest thing of all.

Karaoke started at midnight, and they were first in line to sing. The men of the BAU couldn't help but be amused by the three of them standing side by side on a stage in front of a crowd of about 50 people.

They didn't think it was hysterical however, until the girls said who they were singing the song for.

"Hey Hot Stuff!" Penelope yelled into the microphone while pointing right at Derek. "This is for you."

"And Spence." JJ said. "After all these years of liking you, this song's for you."

Emily just smiled and winked at Hotch. "Heres to my hot boss."

As soon as the music started, Derek turned to Reid, Rossi and Hotch.

"Exactly how many shots did they drink?" Derek asked, laughing.

"Emily had the most, because she was flirting with the bartender. She said he was a 'Hotch Look-a-like."

"Did they forget about me all together?" Rossi said, and they laughed.

As the song went on, they recognized what they were singing.

" 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cindy Lauper?" Reid asked. "Since when do they ever listen to this kind of music?"

"I don't know, but this is hilarious." Derek said, getting his cell phone out to film the girls.

"I never knew Emily liked me in any sort." Hotch said.

"Who does this leave me with? Strauss?" Rossi asked, and they cracked up.

"I wonder what they're going to think of this when they're sober." Hotch said.

"When people are drunk they tend to do things they want to do when they're sober, they just don't have the nerve to." Reid said, going on to say more about statistics until Derek elbowed him and he shut up.

"So I guess this means Penelope likes Derek, JJ likes Reid, and Emily likes Hotch." Rossi summed up.

"That's it." Derek said. "Screw Kevin Lynch and screw Strauss. I'm not going to keep putting this off anymore. As of tomorrow Penelope will be mine."

"Same here with me." Hotch said. "With Emily, of course."

Derek gave a whistle. "Never thought I'd hear you say something like that Hotch."

"I guess I'm in too." Reid said. "This love game, or whatever term would describe it best."

The three men turned back to the stage, just in time to see the girls finish up their song. All knowing what they were planning on doing before it was too late.

**Like it? Hate it? Review Me!**


	2. In The Moonlight

**Here it is! Hope you Enjoy! : )**

**Chapter 2: Derek/Penelope**

The minute the song was over Derek rushed onto the stage to get Pen out of there before she could do anything else that would embarrass her when she was sober.

He yelled a goodbye to the other men-Hotch trying to talk Emily out of buying another drink, and Reid stuttering over what he was saying to JJ.

Rossi on the other hand was scooping out the other women in the bar, hopeful to find Wife Number 4.

Once Derek and Pen were outside on the parking lot, Pen said:

"Hey Chocolate God of Thunder, did you like my song?"

"Yes I did." he said, trying to keep her walking straight as she staggered her way out to Derek's SUV.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. After all it was a dedication to you."

"And to Hotch and Reid."

Pen laughed. "Yeah. If you could have seen the look on Reid's face though. Priceless."

"Why me though Pen? There was at least thirty men in that smoky bar you could've have made a song dedication for."

They were standing in front of Derek's SUV now, but instead of getting in they continued to look at and talk to each other in the moonlight.

"They're not my Hot Stuff. You are. That's why."

"Well Baby Girl, if the time ever comes when I'm really drunk I'll go up and sing you a song."

"Aw, thanks Derek."

"So what's up with you and Kevin lately?" he asked casually.

"He broke up with me because he took a job overseas."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Pen."

"Don't be. I'm not. I'm glad he took it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've kinda got my eye on somebody else." she said, while wagging her eyebrows and winking at him.

"I wonder who that could be." Derek said, pulling her close enough to him to smell her fruity shampoo and feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Mmm, this is what I've been waiting for all night Hot Stuff."

"Tell me about it Baby Girl."

He continued to stand there with her against his chest in front of his SUV, knowing exactly what he wanted to say to her next, just being unsure how to proceed.

"Hey Silly Girl, you know I love you right?"

"Love you too Noir Hero."

"You know when I tell you that I love you, I really mean it ,right?"

She looked up at him, her red curls starting to fall out of the bobby pins.

"If this is a dream , promise me you'll never wake me up."

"It would never cross my mind Red Delicious."

She smiled at him and said:

"I should do karaoke more often."

"Yes you should. You're a very nice singer. Natural Talent."

"So I've been told. I've already been through the: 'I'm going to be the next American Idol' phase."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He thought she would do fine with a professional singing gig.

"One Question Baby Girl. Did you wear that intoxicating perfume just to distract me?"

She looked up at him over her glasses, innocence written all over her face.

"Do I distract you?"

"You have no idea."

Pen didn't even answer him, just stood upon her tiptoes and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

**Like it? Lemme know!**


	3. Just For You

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate them! Here's some more of my tale! Read it up!**

**Chapter 3: JJ/Reid**

Reid wasn't too sure how to act around JJ after she had sang that song-he had never had a girl sing music to him before and it sure made things a bit awkward between them.

But Reid knew he liked JJ. He hadn't liked many girls before in his life and it always seemed like he was just trying to put more and more knowledge into his head rather than find someone to share his heart with.

He walked up to her slowly. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"I…er…enjoyed your song…." he stuttered, his nerves getting the best of him.

She smiled at the fact he was so nervous. It wasn't always attractive in a guy, but it was definitely sexy when Reid was nervous.

"I sang it just for you Spence." she said.

"I know. You said that in your dedication."

JJ could tell how inexperienced Reid was. Most men wouldn't have pointed out that fact. But he did. And that's what made it so intriguing about him.

She had admired him afar, way too long. She wanted to be more than just his friend.

"Want to come over to my apartment Spence? Or would you rather go to your place?"

"Um..yours is fine."

Still smiling at his nervousness, she grabbed his hand and led him out of the smoky bar onto the parking lot.

Reid led her to his SUV, and being the gentlemen his mom taught him to be, he held the door open for her.

Once he got in on his side of the car, it almost took him every bit of his focus to drive the SUV to JJ's apartment and not glance over at her at all. He hadn't ever gotten a girl to invite him to her place before, so he sure wasn't going to jeopardize it.

JJ's apartment was a lot like her. Small, and everything was very light colored.

"Nice place JJ. It's very…er..you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks. Besides I think you've had enough to drink for one night."

She noticed this was the only sentence he hadn't stuttered since they had left the bar, and she was glad about that.

"Not to get ahead of things JJ. Believe me, that it the last thing I want to do it's just…" his voice trailed off.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, and walking towards him.

She stood right in front of him, close enough where he had to slightly lean back to see her face clearly.

"You said that you liked me. Were you telling the truth?"

"Of course I was. Do you really think I would lie in front all of those people?"

"No. I just find it hard to believe that's all. Your behavior always seemed to indicate you were in love with Will and thought of me as a friend."

Afraid he had hit a nerve with the 'Will' subject, he mentally kicked himself. That was until JJ decided to tease him about it.

"You were profiling me? Jeez Spence. You must've liked me too."

Reid was going to deny it. He had read the FBI handbooks. He knew the Frat Rules, that Rossi had created. He had read Rossi's book and respected him in many ways.

But there was a different tab in his mind for love, aside from his knowledge of everything else in the world.

And inside that tab was JJ. The only girl he had ever really loved.

"Yes JJ, I've liked you for a while. It may have started out as infatuation but over time it evolved into love. Infatuation is one of the first stages of a crush and I went though that for …"

JJ didn't let him finish what he was saying. She was already kissing him.

She had only kissed a number of men in her life, but this was different. It was passion and love all mixed together.

It was the type of kiss people searched for their whole lives and some never found it.

But Jenifer Jareau and Spencer Reid has finally found that passion and bliss.

**How did I do? Don't write about these two a lot so sorry if it's not that good! Please Review! : )**


	4. All We Ever Needed

**I never thought Hotch would be so hard to write! He's too serious at times! Hope You Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Hotch/Prentiss**

Her hot boss. That was how she had described him on a stage after drinking quite a few shots. When she was sober he was going to get the truth out of her. He was tried of beating around the bush.

He searched for her in the crowd until he found her; walking towards the bartender to order another drink.

"Come on Emily." he said. "I think you've had enough to drink for one night."

"Aw, did somebody get embarrassed by his song dedication?" Emily teased.

Hotch just smiled at her, and led her across the bar, far away from the bartender that looked a lot like him.

They found a seat towards the back of the smoky bar and they sat. Almost immediately Emily started chattering away. Hotch remembered what Reid had said before about 'people doing what they want to when they're sober but don't have the nerve when they're drunk; and wondered if it affected Emily as well. Typically she didn't talk to him very much about things outside the cases they dealt with. It was a nice change.

"Looks like everyone coupled up. Morgan just left with Garcia and Reid and JJ left too."

"Did you girls expect something else?"

"Not too sure about JJ and Pen; but this was exactly what I was hoping for."

"Well I'm glad you got your wish."

"Me too."

They were silent for about a minute until Emily said:

"You know what you need Hotch? A drink."

"Oh I don't know Emily. I don't drink that often."

"What? Are you afraid you'll go up on the stage and make a song dedication to me? That would be something I'd like to see."

"Fine Emily. One drink."

Emily yelled for the Hotch-look-a-like bartender to come over to their table and ordered a drink. Hotch honestly didn't understand all the jibberish they called their drinks at bars so he wasn't paying attention.

That was until the bartender brought back a pink looking drink with a leaf floating in it.

"What is that?" Hotch asked, pulling the leaf out of the drink.

"It's called a Cosmopolitan. You'll love it."

"There is no way I'm drinking this girly drink."

"Why? What's wrong with it? I know how you are about drinking, so I decided to make it fun for you."

Hotch finally gave in and took a sip of the drink. He didn't get past one sip though, because he didn't like it.

He pushed the drink away. "That tastes like something Penelope would order."

Emily burst out laughing. "If you could only see yourself drinking that. Hilarious."

He liked her sense of humor when she was tipsy. It seemed like she was always too serious when she was sober. But maybe that was because they were both so job focused and hardly saw the other outside the office.

Hotch knew he wanted that to change. He was hoping Emily did too.

Jack was in serious need of a female figure, and if it couldn't be Haley, Hotch wanted it to be Emily.

"Thanks for making a song dedication for me. I really appreciate it Emily."

"No problem."

"I also want to thank you for bringing what you do to our team and.."

"Hotch if your trying to say something, just cut to the chase."

"I really care about you as well Emily."

She was silent for a second as the fact registered with her. He cared about her.

Her doubts vanished in a instant as she saw the truth in his eyes. He did care about her. Penelope and JJ hadn't been joking with the way he looked at her when she was in the room with him.

She had witnessed it herself.

"I care about you too. A lot."

He reached across the table to where her hand was laying and squeezed it. Knowing what they had in store for them in the future.

**I tried my hardest with Hotch. He seems like a person to me who would take things slow with someone. But lets hope that Emily can bring out a more 'sunny and smiling' side to him. Please Review!**


	5. For A While

**Hope You Enjoy! Read it up! : )**

**Chapter 5: Derek/Penelope**

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sun escaping from the blinds of her bedroom. She was hangover, and she was still trying to figure out how much alcohol she had drank the night before.

_I am never listening to Emily and JJ again. _she thought as she sat up in the bed, just in time to see Derek coming into her bedroom.

"Hey Baby Girl." he said. "Your finally up."

"Hey yourself Hot Stuff. How long have you been up?"

"Not too long." he said, sitting down on her bed and ruffling her hair.

"Do you actually remember what happened last night Pen?"

"Uh…bits and pieces. I remember that kiss on the parking lot for sure." she said with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened inside the bar?"

"Nothing after that second shot I had. Why? Did I do something insane?"

"I wouldn't call it insane…"

"Derek Morgan, if you do not tell me what I did when I was drunk…" her voice trailed off threateningly.

"You sang karaoke with Emily and JJ."

"What did we sing?"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."

Pen smiled. "That's JJ and my favorite song. It makes sense. Did I do a good job?"

"Yeah. Your really good." Derek said, trying not to laugh as he remembered their song dedications.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Derek, what else is there that your not telling me?"

"It's not bad. It's.."

"Derek." she warned, obviously not remembering anything her, JJ and Emily had said.

Instead of answering her, he pulled out his cell phone and showed her the video.

"Here's to my hot boss? Wow. Emily must've had been really drunk."

"She kept hitting on the bartender and ordering more and more drinks."

"Oh yeah. He looked a lot like Hotch."

"Didn't you see what you said to me as your 'dedication'?"

She nodded. "If I didn't have stage fright, I would say the same thing sober."

"Well I'm glad you said it either way Red Delicious."

He kissed her then, and when they parted she asked:

"What was that for?"

"For finally telling me how you really felt. I was getting impatient with you."

She giggled. "Next time I make a song dedication to you I'll be a bit more creative."

"Good Gorgeous. I want everyone at that bar to know your now mine."

'If I'd only known what me singing karaoke would do to you, I would've done it sooner."

"I wish you would've Baby Girl."

"You've liked me for a while, haven't you?"

"I don't think 'liked' would be the right term."

She gasped. "You mean... your saying…"

"Yes Silly Girl. I love you. I always have. When you were shot and I thought I had lost you, it made me realize how much you mean to me."

She was speechless. Like was one thing, love was another.

"I love you too."

And they continued to stay in the happy, lovely bliss that now surrounded them.

**What did ya' think? Review me! : )**


	6. A Day At The Park

**I thought I might as well get as much as I can done with this fanfic while I can. Hope you enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 6: JJ/Reid**

Reid had spent the night with JJ at her apartment. He had insisted on sleeping on the couch though, since he never had exactly spent the night with any girl before.

He woke up to her walking through her apartment and smiled to himself when he caught her scent.

He slowly got up and walked into the small kitchen where JJ had made him breakfast.

"Thanks JJ." he said, sliding into the seat across the table from her.

"Don't mention it Spence. Eat up. We have a full day ahead of us."

Reid nearly got choked on the pancake he was trying to eat. A whole day with JJ? His heart felt like it was going to grind out of his ribs it was beating so fast.

"What did you have planned?"

"A walk through the new park that just opened. I think it would be fun. Besides, Will has Henry for the rest of the weekend."

It sounded great to him, so he quickly finished eating and got ready to go. He waited until JJ was upstairs fixing her hair before he slipped outside the front door to call the one person he knew would know exactly what to do and say to a girl on a date.

"Derek Morgan." Derek said into the phone, when he answered.

"Hey Derek. It's me Reid. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he said, his tone a bit confused to what the young genius would need to ask him.

'I have a date with JJ today."

"That's good!"

"I have no idea what to do!"

"Just be yourself, minus the knowledge inside your head."

'Do you know how hard that is Derek?"

"Just don't start talking about the economy or the national debt, and you'll do fine."

"Then what do I talk about then?"

"I don't know Reid. Besides knowledge what interests you?"

When the young genius was silent for a minute Derek went on to say:

"Just go along with whatever JJ wants to talk about. You can put in your say, just don't talk about statistics or science. Got it?"

"Got it." Reid said. "What's up with you and Penelope?"

"Things that your mind could never understand."

Reid was about to ask him what in the world that his mind couldn't understand when he hear the line click.

_Well maybe I'm better off not knowing what they're doing. _Reid thought.

******************Girls Just Wanna Have Fun******************

The brand new park was about 10 miles south of Quantico and overall, was a nice park. Everyone of all ages was there. JJ and Reid were walking along the trail, hand in hand. He had decided to be bold and grab JJ's hand, and now he was glad that he did.

JJ was talking about the flowers and how Henry would love it here. Reid was hanging on her every word, he just loved hearing her talk to him.

Eventually they sat on a bench towards the end of the trail. Reid really started to enjoy himself after they had sat there for a minute and JJ put her head on his shoulder.

He sighed contently. He hadn't ever had a girl put her head on his shoulder before and he was loving it. Especially since it was JJ.

"What are you thinking about Spence?" JJ asked, leaning back to look up into his eyes.

"Lots of things JJ. It's a lot to just sum up."

He tried to remember what Derek said about not talking about statistics, the economy or any of that. He was to keep his focus solely on JJ.

Which to his surprise, wasn't too difficult to do.

"Try. Let me inside your mind for once." JJ said.

"Well." he said, almost speechless of what to say. "I was thinking about us actually."

"Oh. Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're not just friends anymore."

"Mhm, I guess not. What are we then?"

JJ was trying her hardest to get him to say 'girlfriend'. That was the magic word.

"Whatever you think we are JJ, that's what we are."

"Do you want to be more than my friend? Because believe me Spence, all you ever had to do was ask."

"Really?"

"Yes! I've always liked you. You just never seemed interested in anything but knowledge. So I went out with Will."

"JJ, I've always been interested in you. Every day we've worked together. When you were on your maternity leave I felt like it would never be over."

She smiled at him. "And when you were hooked on those drugs, I had never been more worried about someone other than you my whole life."

"What have we been doing all these years then?"

"Denying our true feelings apparently."

He looked at her straight in her eyes as he asked his next question:

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

**Please Review! **


	7. Talking It Out

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7: Hotch/ Prentiss**

They had pretty much stumbled into his house the night before. Jack was visiting with Haley's family for the weekend and Hotch had invited Emily to come over to his place.

It was the next morning and Hotch was waking up to Emily lying next to him. She was still asleep and Hotch couldn't help but watch her. He never had really a chance to stare at her beauty before. Being the boss he was supposed to be responsible. That was a very hard thing to do.

At least ten minutes passed before Emily started to wake up as well. She reached under the covers and found his hands. She pulled herself closer to him.

"Good morning." she said.

"Hey." he said.

Her black hair was spread out around her and she seemed pretty content lying there with Hotch.

"So…do you still remember last night? Hotch asked.

"Singing karaoke and then coming home with you yes. Anything else no."

"You don't remember making me drink a cosmopolitan?"

"I did? Wow. Wish I could remember it."

"I'm glad you don't."

"You didn't like it?"

"It was pretty strong for such a girlie drink."

She giggled. "Yeah it is. That's why Pen and me always order them."

"It's not funny. And those leaves in them. Is it just for decoration?"

By now Emily was hysterical. "Hotch you are completely clueless about alcohol."

"I've never had a real reason to drink besides a beer or two."

"Well I guess I can let you slide this one time."

He just smiled at her. Glad to have her next to him, glad to have her with him.

"How's Jack?"

"Pretty good. He's starting to accept that Haley is gone."

"And you?"

"Day to day. I really miss her at times, and sometimes life almost seems normal. The only thing I'm really worried about is how Jack is going to grow up without a mother."

She was glad he was finally talking about his leftover feelings for Haley. He hadn't went to see anyone and she knew he had to be wanting to talk and let it all out.

"I'm sure Jack will be okay. He's on to accepting it. But what about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not suicidal if that's what you mean. I miss Haley a lot though."

"Of course you do. She was a big part of your life."

He just nodded, trying to focus on the present and his possible future with the woman in front of him.

"How have you been lately Emily? Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No not at that moment. JJ keeps trying to hook me up with this guy though."

"Really why?"

"She thinks he has a sexy accent."

"Why doesn't she go out with him?"

"She's too in love with Reid to see anyone. That's part of the reason her and Will broke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's what drove Will to want to cheat on her. He wanted her to step up her game and be with him. She never thought twice about leaving him either."

"Reid's a nice guy. They'll be a good couple together."

They were silent for a minute before Emily said:

"So last night-was that a hookup or are we going to see each other again?"

"I hope we can see each other as much as possible. I really like you Emily."

She smiled at him. "I like you too Hotch."

"So what about dinner tonight? I'll take you out to the new Mexican restaurant downtown. My treat."

"Sounds like a date."

**Please Review!**


	8. It's All About Rossi

**Did everybody think I was going to forget good ol' Rossi? Haha. Enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 8: Rossi.**

Everybody else on his team had coupled up except for him. As soon as Derek could get Penelope off the stage he had ushered her out the door. Reid was talking timidly to JJ, and Hotch and Emily were sitting at one of the back tables chatting with one another.

It didn't bother him that his other marriages hadn't worked out. He just accepted the fact that there was one woman out there for him and he just hadn't met her yet.

He had been sitting alone at the table for about 10 minutes and was just about to give up. What was the point in trying to find someone if all the women in the bar was pretending that he didn't exist?

And finally, a woman approached him.

She had shoulder length brown hair and he recognized her. She was the agent that Emily had replaced. Elle Greenway.

"Hey Rossi. Mind if I join you?"

"No. Of course not." he then motioned for her to sit down.

She sat across from him, and Rossi noticed how pretty she actually was. He hadn't exactly ever been close to her, but they had met a couple of times.

"How's the BAU these days?" Elle asked him.

"As gruesome and full of crime as it can get."

"Kinda figured it. When Gideon couldn't take it anymore, I assumed the cases were at the worst."

'Sometimes it is a bit hard to digest." Rossi agreed.

"So where is everyone at? Aren't you all out having drinks?"

"They've all coupled up and forgotten me. Morgan's with Garcia. JJ finally has Reid, and Hotch and Emily have hooked up."

"Well I'm glad for all of them. They deserve happiness in their lives."

They were both silent for a minute. Rossi wanted to ask her out, because he really liked her.

"So are you seeing anyone these days, Elle?"

"No one in particular. Are you?"

"Off and on. Off at the moment."

He thought he could almost detect relief that quickly crossed her face, but she changed her expression so quickly he couldn't be positive.

He wanted to ask her out. Even if he had really only met her only one other time.

"What would you say to having dinner with me next week?" Rossi asked. "My treat."

She smiled. "I would love to."

Score! He thought. Most women turned him down because of the job he worked or because of his age. He was glad Elle had told him yes.

****************Girls Just Wanna Fun*****************

A week later, Rossi finally got to go out to dinner with Elle. All week long, he had to listen to Morgan and Garcia flirt endlessly on the phone. A bit more than the 'normal' for them.

Even Hotch was acting different than usual. He was watching Emily more than ever and seemed to smile and be happier whenever she walked into a room.

Reid on the other hand, was acting more awkward than ever. Especially near or around JJ. But you could tell things were going well for the two of them.

Seeing his teammates so happy, made him look forward to his dinner date with Elle at the end of the week. He had gotten off of work early that day so he could be sure he looked nice.

It was around 7 when he picked her up. And as the gentlemen he was, he got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

When Elle opened the door Rossi was shocked by how nice she looked.

"Wow. You look nice."

A faint blush came across her cheeks as she thanked him and walked out to his car.

The evening went a lot better than what Rossi ever would have thought it would. They were very compatible.

And for all the guys of the BAU, they knew they had found their match.

Maybe it was true.

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

**And I'm finished! How about some reviews?**


End file.
